La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Darko Midou
Summary: Un mago solitario y un hada que le hará olvidar su mal...pero los celos siempre pueden resultar mortales...


La leyenda del hada y el mago…

_Songfic inspirado en la canción del grupo "Rata Blanca"…_

_**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
No había podido encontrar el amor  
**_

_Sentado sobre la roca de un fértil bosque un joven, de vestimentas negras y misteriosas yacía con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol que se hallaba detrás de él. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían de su rostro mientras paseaba la manga de su oscura túnica, furiosamente, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, a pesar de su don, aquel joven sentía que algo le faltaba…_

**_La luna, su única amiga  
Le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía  
Por culpa de su tan larga soledad_**

_Como en cada noche, aquel joven mago de cabellera azul, se quedaba contemplando la brillante y pálida figura lunar. Él sabía que ella era la única allegada que podía ayudarle a distraerlo de su solitaria vida…._

**_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
Nunca debía salir de su destino  
Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo_**

Fue en una tarde que el mago  
Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó  
Con la más dulce mirada  
Que en toda su vida jamás conoció

_Una tarde en la cual el trabajo lo había sobrepasado, decidió retirarse al bosque para dar un pequeño paseo que lo distrajera un rato de sus labores. En un momento se acercó hacia un lago, una extraña flor de pétalos turquesa le llamó la atención, la tomó en sus manos, pero solo consiguió volver a pensar en su maldita soledad, arrojó con rabia aquella flor al lago. Repentinamente una extraña figura se le acercó, de cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo color, como aquella delicada planta que había arrojado. A través del lago pudo observar aquella delicada figura, pero al voltear su rostro no halló nada. Frustrado y sintiéndose preso de su soledad, creyó que lo mejor sería volver, y volver a distraer su mente en sus hechizos y olvidarse de aquello que tanto lo abrumaba. Pero lamentablemente su falta de compañía fue mas que su voluntad y dejando todo en ese mismo momento, regresó a aquel lago donde observó a aquel ser. El cual lo observaba, con su blanca sonrisa y su angelical humanidad…_

**_Desde ese mismo momento  
El hada y el mago quisieron estar  
Solos los dos en el bosque  
Amándose siempre y en todo lugar  
_**

_Desde aquel preciso momento ambos amantes sellaron un pacto, mas allá de las miradas críticas de los allegados de ambos, no les importaba ser lo que eran, ellos se amaban profundamente, solo eran ellos y nadie mas...pero…_

**_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
En ese sueño fatal de no sentir  
_**

…_desde un castillo cercano, un ser de cabellos rubios miraba con recelo y envidia la empalagosa escena que ambos amantes efectuaban. Decidido sabría que si él no podía conquistarlo, nadie lo haría. Vestido completamente de negro cabalgó con su blanco caballo hasta el sector donde ambos amantes yacían en un dulce y romántico momento. Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, el villano se acercó a una velocidad incalculable para herir de muerte al joven ojiturquesa y dejarlo en los brazos de su amado, casi agonizante…_

**_En su castillo pasaba  
Las noches el mago buscando el poder  
Que devolviera a su hada  
Su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
_**

_Desde aquel trágico momento, las investigaciones de aquel joven hechicero no cesaron buscando con desespero la fórmula que devolviera a su amado a la vida, el cual yacía sobre un lecho, rodeado de rosas blancas, la pálida figura de su amante con sus ojos cerrados, mostrando una paz enorme, como si estuviera durmiendo, un sueño muy profundo y pacifico…_

**_Y no paró desde entonces  
Buscando la forma de recuperar  
A la mujer que aquel día  
En medio del bosque por fin pudo amar  
_**

_Luego de muchos el años, aquel hechicero aun continuaba en su búsqueda, día y noche, sin descanso, buscando desesperado la forma de hacer despertar de aquel eterno sueño a aquel ser que en aquel lugar donde se juraron amor eterno, había conocido y había terminado con su gran problema, la soledad…_

**_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
Fuerzas para soportar aquél conjuro  
Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
Y para siempre con él se quedará_**

_Yaciendo en un profundo de dolor y ya sin fuerzas para continuar, el joven, se acercó a su amado, tomando su mano dulcemente la besó…_

"Estaré contigo pronto…Afrodita, amado mío"…

Luego de esas suaves y dulces palabras tomo la espada que llevaba enfundada en su cintura, la acercó a su pecho y dándole un ultimo vistazo a su angelical amor penetró su pecho con ella, cayendo sin vida sobre el cuerpo de su amada…una escena escalofriadamente tétrica…pero que para ambos amantes es feliz, por que en el mas allá, ambos están, juntos y jurando su amor, eternamente…

FIN.


End file.
